


The Ryodani Redemption Story

by saveryodani



Category: Fever Series - Karen Marie Moning
Genre: F/M, Fever Series, Gen, Shazam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saveryodani/pseuds/saveryodani
Summary: Ryodan's back in town and Dani is a grown ass woman with a plan.Please feel free to comment. We accept all constructive compliments hohoho.





	1. I SEE YOU AGAIN

**Author's Note:**

> Contents of this fanfiction feature the characters from the Fever Series by KMM, they are her property and copyright. We are just mere mortals exploring the story in our hearts. This fanfiction is in no way mocking KMM as an author but exploring a different version of possible events. Please don’t sue us! It’s a light-hearted crackfic rendition of the events occurring after the two years Ryodan’s been MIA in High Voltage. That’s a spoiler. Sorry...

**SEE YOU AGAIN**

 

_The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself_

_My heart, it can't rest till then oh, woah woah_

_I can't wait to see you again_

__**Miley Cyrus**__  

* * *

  
So I’m traveling through the slipstream, on my daily grind defeating all those fecks that need defeating, while defending the fecks that need defending. I’ve grown throughout the years but it’s still a priority for me. I’m not about to ditch the city that needs me! I come down from the slipstream hearing a man muttering about Chester’s being rebuilt and reopened.  _What the fuck?_ I think. This prick has been gone for 2 years and doesn’t even feel like telling me he’s back?? The disrespect! Who does this fool think he is? Ignoring the great Dani O? This will not do.

He tried to reject me once upon a time. And once upon a time I was a different girl. An inexperienced one but now I’ve got different guys blowing up my phone programmed with different ringtones. I’ve got boys in different area codes to wake me up and one for the weekend and any other damn time I so please. I don’t believe that a woman’s worth is attached to how many partners she’s slept with. Not that there’s been much sleeping going on around here. The mega in me also happens to have a mega-sized sexual appetite. Voracious for life and all of the experiences it has to offer and all that.  
  
But back to the issue at hand, that staircase head-nodding fucker thinks he’s so good hey? He ain’t got shit on me no more. He told me to treat my pussy as a ‘mother.fucking.gift’, meanwhile, he’s out there spreading the so-called ‘gift of his peen’ not so discerningly. Like, back in the day how he was getting it on with Jo! I still don’t really get it, they didn’t seem to have any connection but whatever. I can’t hate on Jo for admiring his tight man buns either. Rest in pieces.

Point is, he chose her for whatever reason and is out here rejecting me like my pussy isn’t just as poppin as Jo’s once was, if not more so. What did Jo have that the big Dani O don’t? I can rock dem glitter tits too, and you know what I think I just might. It’s called respecting her damn memory. Ryodan rejected me, sending me all kinds of mixed signals. Well you know, what that shit’s over. I’ve been admiring that backside for years and it’s time for me to get mine. I’ve always had the philosophy that I was an instinctive grabber, not a dodger. And tonight these hands are gonna be grabbing what’s mine. Ryodan’s buns. He can try to dodge me, perhaps that is his instinctive nature. But ain’t no way he’s gonna reject me again, I’ve got it all planned out this time.

* * *

  
I bang open the doors at Chester’s on one womanly mission. I don’t really care about how I dress but I thought I’d put some thought into it this time. I put on a pair of short shorts with my ass cheeks hanging out just a tad. Just enough to be saucy yet still tasteful hoe chic. The full hoe aesthetic is for later. My top is a red form-fitting one-like whatever it was just laying around but it shows off my killer rack. It’s a red that suits everyone regardless of their hair colour cause I don’t play that hater ass anti-woman shit. Sensuality is a weapon and tonight I’m a weapon of locked and loaded carnal sensuality.

Boy’s about to nut in his pants as soon as he sees what I’m packing. Honestly, I feel bad for him. He has no idea that a tsunami named Mega O Malley is headed his way. Yeah, he mentioned me being a tsunami back in the day, like he thought he knew what he would one day be dealing with. I laugh out loud at his delusion. This tsunami has collided with a hundred cyclones and become a mega-tsunami. You don’t believe me? Look it up for yourselves folks! Mega O'Malley over here is a mega-tsunami caused by pure fiery volcanic eruptions. Not just the banal shifting of tectonic plates. I used to think of a Ryodan as a tornado touching down. I want to see if I was right or if he’s merely a gust of ancient wind.  
  
I toss a wild lock of curly hair back behind my ear as Lor comes up behind me and says “Hey honey, what are you doing here looking all sensual and shit?”  
I beam and reply “Lor now’s not the time. Just sit back and enjoy the show I’m about to bless you and this entire dud ass club with.”  
Lor chuckles and shakes his head returning to his little perch at the bar throwing back shots like it’s no big deal.  
“Ho ho that’s my little honey, little hell-raiser,” he chuckles darkly. Lor’s real messy like me so I know he’s going to enjoy this.

So I make my way to this one sub club- known informally as Ryodan’s personal spotify playlist playing-sub club. They usually have a DJ with a microphone you know, hyping everyone up. His name is DJ Khalid. “ANOTHER ONE!” he bellows and the crowd goes wild.  _Alright_ , I think,  _time to carry out the master plan_. I know Ryodan’s up there watching me like the freakly little voyeur he is so he’ll come down any minute now. The time has come. A moment 2 years in the making, it reminds me of the Kelly Clarkson song “some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.” I crack myself up, I never was much of a poet myself, but it seems pretty damn poetic to me.  
  
So I kick up into the slipstream and snatch the mic straight out of DJ Khalid’s hands. He’s such a fool he didn’t even know what happened and continued shouting his tired ass catch phrases.  
I drop back down into slow-mo and give him a death stare that shows him I mean business and tell him “Put my shit on DJ Khalid, you know the one.”  
His eyes widen and he says “Shit Dani I wasn’t expecting all this, are you sure?”  
I reply in a cool rush “Bitch, do I look like the kinda chick who is unsure of ANYTHING? Do it.”  
“Sure thing Dani O” he replies.  
I roll my eyes, as if he had a choice in the matter.  
He presses play and shouts his catchphrase for hopefully the last time that night. “ANOTHER ONE!”  
  
Dirty Sexy Money starts playing. I chose this song because I resonated with its sensuality. I don’t believe in the whole money thing but in this case it’s metaphorical. I clear my throat and gear up to give a full on performance. I’m not a half asser, I’m a full asser and Ryodan’s gonna see that. Right here. Right now. I focus all my energy into each individual ass cheek as I start the dance which stops all of Chesters in its slimy fae ridden tracks. A sudden hush falls over the club as I start the song with ‘ _Woah, wooh_.’ The crowd parts way and finally, I see Ryodan standing there arching a brow. He tries to send me some telepathic shit to my brain but it’s not time yet. I reject it.

I make eye contact with him as I sing

  
  
“ _I want you bad, want you bad, want you bad. Saw you in the moonlight. Think you lookin' fine, want you bad. Got me good, never turn back. ( I embellish this with a few OoO’s for added sensuality.)_  
_I make you mine, make you mine, make you mine_  
_Coming for the taking, promise you are wearing the crown_  
_Number one, spin your head around.”_

  
And I swear to the earth gods, the heavens and all those feckin saints that Ryodan is looking at me like the human (or rather beast!) embodiment of the heart eyes emoji. My plan is working! I think to myself. But I keep it real cool, real sensual like. The trap is still being set up, he’s not ensnared just yet. I signal to DJ khalid for my final song of the night, preparing my final thirst trap power move for the night. I know about hunting and I know when the prey is there for the taking from my years in the silvers. Homeboy is gonna get ensnared in my twerk trap. Time for the grand finale. Just as I think this, a trap remix of Work by Rihanna starts blasting through the sub-club and I get down to the real business at hand. It suddenly becomes very real and very serious indeed. Each of my ass cheeks start vibrating at maximum velocity.  
  


  
I pull Fade over and start my twerk trap on him. I grind real low and dirty on his extend-a-dick and feel it become a full-fledged extend-a-boner. Lor hollers from across the way and throws dollar dollar bills my way. All of Chesters is hollering at ya girl right here and I’m living for it! Bristling electric and fire! I look back over at Ryodan and I see that he’s got thunderclouds of rage in his ancient silver eyes. Ooo yes this is delicious he can’t handle me I think. I send him a telepathic message goading him to show me what he’s got. Show me if he’s worthy of this bomb as fuck sensual napalm known as Dani Mega O'Malley. The feckin Alpha and O, the one and only infamous twerk queen of Chester’s. No one will ever forget this moment, not even the fae when they drink from the cauldron of forgetting.  
  
Ryodan’s eyes flash little crimson streaks and his fangs come out to play. I see his body expands and his ass cheeks tighten in preparation. I wait in anticipation for what's about to happen next but even I can’t predict the next move he pulls. It’s so out of left field I can’t even fully comprehend it at first. He nods to DJ Khalid in a wordless conversation and the music just takes on a whole different vibe.  
All of Chester's is silent in shock as Miley Cyrus’s Wrecking Ball starts playing: 

 

 

_“We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain._  
We jumped, never asking why  
We kissed, I fell under your spell  
A love no one could deny,”

Miley’s emo ass voice croons out the loudspeakers.  
  
I think to myself ‘ _What the fuck? How is he gonna change the mood like this?_  This isn’t what I came here for! Fucking Ryodan always putting me on edge.’ But the chorus drops and Ryodan absolutely goes HAM! “I came in like a wrecking ball” blares throughout the club and Ryodan just fucking starts twerking poetically to the music. Everyone watches in amazement as the lord, liege and king of Dublin loses control of his body and surrenders to the hypnotic beat of the music. At the climax of the song he even does a freaking HANDSTAND and twerks both his ass cheeks up into mid-air completely unsupported! Not even against a wall or anything! Just using his huge loglike forearms to support his huge loglike 6 foot 4, 240-pound gym junkie body.

  
  
_like this but he's wearing a half Gucci, half Armani suit._  
  
I look around the club and I literally see the patrons both crying and doing the dirty with each other. The display of raw passion, and openness from the controlled man has set the whole club on fire. The potent aftershocks caused an indescribably visceral reaction in the club. It even winds up affecting me! I’ve never been more sure of two things in my life as I was in that moment firstly, that, Ryodan’s ass was mine, there was no question in my mind. And secondly, that even on my current level of mastery and twerk sophistication I couldn’t have twerked as beautifully as him to Miley Cyrus no matter how hard I tried. Dammit! Ryodan had bested me yet again! Not for long Ry-O. Dani O’ Malley would have the last laugh AND the last twerk. I wasn’t going to take mercy on him no longer. Jerk-ass Ryo is about to catch it. And I was going to bring it! His club will no longer be left standing by the time I’m through.


	2. WE CAN'T STOP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which Dani finally wreaks havoc at Chesters and Ryodan is literally shook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Contents of this fanfiction feature the characters from the Fever Series by KMM, they are her intellectual property and copyright. We are just mere mortals exploring the story in our hearts. This fanfiction is in no way mocking KMM as an author but exploring a different version of possible events. Please don’t sue us! 
> 
> Lyrics represented in this fanfiction are property of the Ying Yang Twins, Miley Cyrus, and Beyoncé.

**We Can’t Stop**

_To my homegirls here with the big butts_

_Shaking it like we at a strip club_

_Remember only God can judge us_

_Forget the haters cause somebody loves ya_

**Miley Cyrus**

* * *

 

**THE ORIGIN STORY**

I realize some may find my transformation into a twerk queen baffling. But they don’t know the full story so here it is folks. You all know about my childhood, I was locked away in a cage for a huge chunk of it. We did have a television though and not only was I held captive (literally!) but I was also captivated by all the things I saw. It was the only bright spot in my otherwise horrible childhood. I know how to find the good in most things and one of the things that so entranced me the music videos of early 2000’s MTV. I used to watch MTV back in the day when they still played music videos instead of reruns of Teen Mom. I know all the dance choreography done in iconic noughties music videos like Britney’s Oops I Did It Again. Eventually one day I saw Nicki Minaj’s Anaconda video and it was a mother.fucking.revelation. I loved seeing the way Nicki moved, her complete confidence in her sensuality.

That was the kind of woman I knew I wanted to be. Ever since I was 14 I’ve been listening to Nicki Minaj and other twerk worthy music. I can’t believe there’s people out there who think Miley Cyrus invented twerking. I wonder if Ryodan’s one of them and that’s why he’s such a big fan. I’m a bit of a history buff, I stay reading Wikipedia entries so I know that twerking originated in New Orleans. That crusty old man, don’t know nothin’, that’s why he’s so lame. You know it’s my nature to be curious about such things. At 14, I didn’t know anything about my own sensuality, that would be kind of weird. Like I did look up porn on pornhub but like, it was cuz I was curious you know? I don’t see the crime in all that. But pearl clutchers will stay pearl clutching.  But at 14 in the privacy of my bedroom I would practice twerking. I never gave up and what you’re about to see next is the result of all those years of hard and heavy twerking. Some people went to softball practice growing up, I went to twerk practice in my own bedroom at the abbey. When Rowena wasn’t making me straight up murder folks outside, I was in my bedroom murdering dat sick beat with my booty popping.

* * *

 

**WORLD DEVASTATION**

The music comes to an abrupt crescendo and all of Chesters sucks in a final breath at the finishing move hidden in Ryodan’s secret twerk kween repertoire. He manages to hang off the staircase railing with one hand, nodding back at the girls on the floor in time with the beat whilst simultaneously twerking back at the crowd. All of the patrons are fainting from straight up shock and the few managing to stay standing are making their way up to their overlord ready for some desk breaking action.”Pick me!” men and women alike scream up to him. Ryodan looks back down through all the commotion from the hurried crowd right at me. His expression speaks volumes with two words coming out plain as day ‘ _checkmate fool_.’ The anger that runs through my veins at seeing his grandiose and artful twerk kween act is hot and startlingly volatile. I feel my deep-rooted resentment for Ryodan resurface. All these years with no phone calls, no texts, no sneaky dick snaps? And then he tries to come for my crown? My anger bubbles to the top like lava in a fiery volcano. Yeah. It’s on like donkey kong. **Officially.**

The crowd dies down, waiting for the next move, thinking it’s over. That I just lost in such a humiliating upset. They’re wrong. I throw my arms out wide and bellow in a loud womanly bellow “EVERYONE WHO VALUES THEIR LIFE, LEAVE NOW!” I’m a superhero first and foremost, I can’t have people getting hurt without warning them. People at Chester’s ain't my first priority but they deserve the chance to live. Anyone who tries to get in the way of this moment will be collateral damage. You can’t say I didn’t warn them! The fae are arrogant and not in the fun way like I am, so if they end up dead cuz they didn’t take cover that’s not on me folks. I watch Lor and Fade force everyone at Chesters to evacuate the premises from my peripherals, while I stare up at my childhood arch nemesis and mentor taking his measure.

DJ Khalid’s still hanging back, looking all unsure and concerned. I kick up into the slipstream once again and fast and furiously type in Get Low by the Ying Yang Twins into his Spotify search engine and queue it up. Never trust a man to get the job done right. That was my first mistake in all this. I come back down to the main dance floor, drop into slow mo using my holy sword of light as a pimp cane. Ryodan’s standing there looking all smug with his arms crossed. The music starts up. I’m not a woman above calling in for reinforcements. Sometimes you need backup and I have the perfect person to battle at my side. We’ve faced much deadlier foes before. “Shazam!” I call into the air.

“You called Yi-yi?”

“Yeah, come help me end this right here” He plops down from the higher dimension in a bundle of fatness and plump sugar lumps.

“Shazam I need your help in defeating my greatest foe of all.”

“How can I be of assistance yi-yi?”

“It’s time to unleash what we spent years practicing in the silvers!”

“Anything for my Yi-yi”

The music starts and I see Shazam’s lovely pudgy body rolls bouncing up and down as he twerks viciously. _Wow,_ I think, _Shazam’s out here ending body shaming for good_. This is revolutionary for the body positivity fae and other non-classified creature movement!! He’s exuding so much confidence, there’s not a hint of shame or insecurity in his movements. He’s owning that jiggle and I’ve never felt so proud of my furry child in my whole life. I’ve always wanted him to see the beauty in himself and he’s doing it! _He’s really doing it!!_ This makes my heart feel so light I feel like I unlock the final mastery twerk power.

_Three, six, nine damn she fine_ hopin _she can sock it to me one mo time_

_Get low, Get low_

_Get low, Get low_  

I’m throwing it back so hardcore and so is Shazam. It’s like a tag team wrestling match. The floor literally is quaking from our high velocity twerking. We are going so hard we are causing an assquake. I roar out “TO THE WINDOW!!!!!” and Shazam bellows back in response “TO THE WALL!!!”

...

_Let me see you get low you scared you, scared you_

_Drop_ dat _ass to the floor you scared you, scared you_

…

I hold my sword in one hand as I use it as a sort of stripper pole to balance me as I drop it low. I mouth the words you scared you scared to Ryodan. I look on as he literally stumbles from the ground shaking beneath his feet, fighting to keep his balance. Ryodan is literally shook! I’m feeling so much better about things right now! This is incredible!

...

_Panty line the club owner said I need to calm down security guard go to sweating_

…

Ryodan looks like he can’t quite grasp what's happening in front of his eyes. He sends me a telepathic message screaming _Dani you have to stop! My club! My ebony floors!_ But I can’t stop and I won’t stop. I’m too forgone and lost in this newly unlocked power. He should’ve called me and none of this would’ve happened but he didn’t so now he’ll just have to suffer the consequences. Humans, fae, old gods and MacKeltars alike all run from the club screaming as the plaster falls from the ceiling. Out of the corner of my eye I see a male seelie get crushed under some rubble.That’s what they get for trying to take out my sister Mac. One less fuck for her to deal with.

….

_Got dam (Got dam)_ ya ya'll twerking _a little bit ladies_

_But ya got to_ twerk _a little bit harder then_ dat

_Now right now I need all the ladies_ dat _know they look good tonite_

_(where my sexy ladies) we want_ ya'll _to do this shit like this_

....

Even the lyrics of this damn song seem to be challenging me so I bust out my final move. I circle back and gear myself up for performing a cartwheel that turns into a back handspring and land straight into a split and continue twerking at maximum velocity.

  


  
_This is it_ , I think. I gave this everything, I did this with 110% of my heart.  The floor gives out a final quake in protest and cracks open right down the middle. As my buttcheeks quiver in the dying throes from the excess kinetic energy left over from my finishing move, I stare straight down the deep abyss left in the floor at the source of Chester’s geothermal power.

I land hard on what remains of the floor like I plan on landing hard on Ryodan’s D later after his defeat. I turn my head in his direction triumphantly and with horror I see that he’s collapsed on the ground. I stop immediately and yell to Shazam to quit it. I rush over to him screaming. “Ryodan! Ryodan!” I shake him trying to get him awake. _Oh god,_ I think _did I kill him? Was I always destined to be lethal in every single way?_ Another more horrible thought occurs to me. It stops me cold and hits me like a bus. _Was this what killed Dancer?_ That last and beautiful time we were making love I was throwing it back so hard because he was loving it and so was I. I have so much power and I’m out here using it on innocent people. I feel so much regret and pain. Where did Fade and Lor even go? Did they make it out alive? Did I kill them too? They are nowhere to be found! I did this. Mea Culpa. As I think this, I try my last resort. If anything will resonate with him these words will. I say, “Ryodan I’m so sorry. I never meant to start a war! I just wanted you to let me in.” My tears rain down on his chiseled face. “I guess I should have let you win.”

Ryodan’s ancient silver eyes blink open blearily and I gasp! “Dani” he rasps. “That was amazing, never apologize for living your best life. I know how much this meant to you. I shouldn’t have tried to take it away from you” I’m shocked. How did he know? He just always does, it’s so wild. “But Dani, you should go now. I need time to recover from all this. I need to consider my own health and safety right now.” I totally understand this. Sometimes I can be too much of a man killer. Literally! It’s a lot to handle for any one man. Ancient, immortal, beast or not. I respect his wishes and get up and walk out of the demolished building that used to be Chester’s until it encountered this tsunami. I whip out my silver iphone X (not spons), I chose the color because it reminded me of Ryodan’s eyes I can’t lie. But I text Mac, listed as “Rainbow Girl” in my contacts. 

> Hey Mac, _can you pick me up? I’m outside of what used to be Chester’s._
> 
> I get a bloop notification.
> 
> _What do you mean “what used to be Chester’s”?_
> 
> _It’s a long story just come get me,_ please _!_  

_Party in the USA_ blares from my phone, the chosen ringtone I programmed for Mac, honoring her American heritage. I hit reject call. She’s too nosey sometimes. I just need to tell her in person.

* * *

 

Mac pulls up in her millennial pink ferrari with tacky leopard seat covers and thrusts open the door wearing a juicy couture pink velour tracksuit with the word KWEEN stamped on the ass in swarovski crystals. I love her unapologetic femininity. I’m so glad she’s gone back to that instead of that melodramatic goth vampire voodoo queen phase where she was convinced wearing black made her more badass and serious. Women can be out here wearing pink and getting shit done you know? And men too, why not? Yass my pink king!

“Get in Dani we’re going shopping.”

“Ok Mac, we have a lot to discuss.”

“So, what exactly happened? Why does Chesters look like a graveyard?”

“Ryodan, Shazam and I had a twerk off,” I say gravely.

“What in the sweet georgian tea magnolia-lined streets of fresh daddy hell is this?”

“Mac, I don’t know what to say okay, I just lost control. You know me. You know I have issues. I guess I just wanted to seek revenge on Ryodan for rejecting me. It was going so well at first too!”

“What do you mean?”

“I was out there declaring my thirst for him in public, making it known to all.”

“Well there’s your problem Dani, Ryodan’s a private man. You can’t be pulling wild stunts in public expecting to win his affection! We down in the deep South have a saying, you’ll attract more bees with honey than with potentially life endangering twerking.”

I consider this. Perhaps she is right, she sometimes is. I mean she wasn’t when she didn’t alert anyone I was abandoned in the silvers but I don’t hold that against her that much.  Like only a little bit. Sisters tend to be kinda rude to each other sometimes so it’s all good. I murdered her biological sister, she abandoned me in hell like, whatever nobody’s perfect you know?

“Hell Dani, next time the fae try to attack us if we’re in really in the shit you could just twerk us out of trouble. We don’t even need all these damn holy hallows.”

I instantly feel attacked.

“Mac it’s not fucking funny! People got hurt because of me!” I say, stung unshed tears threatening to escape my eyes.

“Dani, Shazam’s melodrama is starting to rub off on you sweetie. Lighten up and get your responsibility dysmorphia in check. I say this with love, honey you need to free yourself from any kind of responsibility like I have ho ho ho.”

“Never mind that now! Ryodan’s wounded and collapsed on the floor! We need to help save his life.” I say.

Mac turns back and shouts out to the trunk of her ferrari “Barrons ya little shit come out of there at once and bring yo baby brother into the car!”

“That should do it, Mac” I say dryly.

Barrons pops up out of the trunk looking slightly underfed and withered with a pink lemur in his pocket and scurries quickly into the club to assist the owner.

She passes me the aux cord and I put on _Run the World by Beyoncé_. We sing along at the top of our lungs, finally getting a break from all this trauma and male bullshit and start having some fun of our own.

_Girls we run this motha, girls_

Who run the world? I look to her as I sing.

Girls! Mac shouts back to me.

_Who run the world?_

_Girls._

**_Disrespect us no they won't!!!_ **


	3. CALL ME MAYBE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which Ryodan and Dani decide to go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Contents of this fanfiction feature the characters from the Fever Series by KMM, they are her intellectual property and copyright. We are just mere mortals exploring the story in our hearts. This fanfiction is in no way mocking KMM as an author but exploring a different version of possible events. Please don’t sue us!
> 
> Lyrics represented in this fanfiction are property of Carley Rae Jepsen, Miley Cyrus, Britney Spears and Beyoncé. (fuck there’s too many to list hohohoho)

# THE CONCLUSION PART ONE 

**THE GRAND FINALE PART ONE**

**Call Me Maybe**

_It's hard to look right at you baby_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe?_

_\---_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so so bad_

_And you should know that_

_I missed you so so bad_

_- **Carly Rae Jepsen**_

* * *

 

**THE RECOVERY**

Mac and I enter the doors of BB&B as Barrons follows behind us carrying Ryodan’s weak body. I watch on as Queen Mac tells Barrons to bring down a mattress and some fuzzy blankets and pillows to what was previously known as his study. Mac’s taken it for herself. Painted the cherry wood desk hot pink, the bookshelves different colors of pastel rainbow.

It sure is interesting to see their power dynamic change. Ever since Mac has become Queen of the fae Barrons has well…. become a servant to the fae. And like that iconic Britney song, he has quite literally become a slave 4 her.  It’s quite sad to see to be honest. Although I know a fraction of the shit Barrons has put her through, like throwing her gang rape in her face. The day he didn’t save her and I did, was the day I knew men really ain’t shit.

“Hurry it up beast boy!” Mac snarls, as Barrons scurries down the stairs in fast mo carrying the mattress under his withered and frail looking arms, pillows in various shades of pink, and plush furry blankets looking like they’ll squish his muted physique. I’m worried it’s authentic leopard fur. I don’t want to have to call PETA again so soon after the pellas cat situation. But Ryodan’s health is more urgent right now than getting these two blacklisted by PETA.

Barron's grunts as he places Ryodan’s buff body gingerly on the mattress and wraps his baby brother up in blankets like a burrito. Barrons fluffs up the pink pillows underneath Ryodan’s head ensuring maximum comfort. Mac sees this and takes out her hot pink whip, lashing out at Barrons. “Get away you nasty! You don’t get to hang around with the guests. Go back to your time out room! This is what happens when you invite my rapists in here! shame!”  Mac pulls out a bell and starts screeching Shame! Shame! Shame! In time with the clanging of the bells rhythmic dongs.

“Oof!” Barrons cringes out in pain and arousal as he stashes the Persian rug on the floor into his Gucci pants and crawls back into BB&B’s hidden inner sanctum. “Thanks, big brother” Ryodan rasps calling out to Barrons as he leaves. My gaze flies to Ryodan’s chiseled face.  His eyes burst open and what I see in their silvery depths makes me gasp! _Nothing._ There’s absolutely no self-awareness in his death-ridden gaze.

“Ryodan! Hello? Ryodan are you here? I’m sorry I didn’t call you for 2 years! But you are really confusing me with all these mixed signals ya crusty old man. You gotta sort yo shit out man. It’s either ‘I call you if I’m dying’ or ‘I call u if I want the sweet d’! Which one is it ya fecking fuckboi? Tell me!” I cry out again and again. The anger and frustration and pain and sadness and concern for him just are really doing a damn number on your girl right now. I did this to him. But he should have known this would have happened!

Nothing seems to be getting through to him so I try a different tact. I use my newly unlocked wisdom from unlocking my mastery of twerking chakra to go into my inner mind plane and connect with Ryodan’s inner twerk spirit. I see him! Or rather I see his sweet taut man cheeks swaying in the wind! I realise that taut cheeks and jiggle seem counter-intuitively paradoxical but Ryodan’s fine sugar lumps are so goddamn magical that they manage to somehow, someway do both. It’s enough to make a grown woman cry. And cry I do. It’s all my fault! _Well really is it though?_

It’s kind of his fault since he ran away for years on end and explicitly told me not to call him unless I was dying. But whatever! I guess nobody’s perfect. A voice comes out of the nether and whispers in my ear “Dani… don’t….cry you know...I… hate that.” I gasp once again! This is a record! He’s right. I do know that, so I stop because just this one time because I need him to be ok. “What happened Dani? Did I make it out alive?”

“Yeah, you made it out alive, I mean physically, because I metaphorically murdered you on that dance floor. But I’m so sorry Ryodan! I lost control during our twerk-off at Chester’s.”

Tears stream down my face as I tell him he’s failing to heal in Barrons bookstore on the same grotty mattress he once healed from his last set of Dani-induced burns.

“I never expected to be back on this mattress again so quick. But I guess you play with fire…” he trails off expecting me to finish the sentence for him. I respond even though I hate being queued to speak; “you end up weak, lying on a mattress” I say with tears in my eyes.

“Bloody hell, Dani! I command you not to cry!” Ryodan demands.

“Shut up for a sec and let me get it together! I’m not trying to look like a kleenex dependent hoe! like it ain’t my fault you always out here dying all fragile-like. I thought you were supposed to be immortal!”

Ryodan changes tactics and tries cracking cheesy jokes instead.

“I guess this time I really got burned by dat ass huh? ho ho ho” Ryodan chuckles. I don’t respond.

“No? Ok...What about..you really put the ASS in _ass_ -assin!... huh Dani hohoho?”

Now that I see he’s doing alright I can find the situation funny. He grudgingly gets a chuckle out of me.

“There she is!” Ryodan chuckles. We both sit around cracking ourselves up. Then I remember that in the real world Ryodan is on the verge of eternal spiritual and physical death. And my chuckles turn into moans of fear and sadness.

I remember that the last time team Dublin faced an insurmountable challenge the deus ex machina-I mean Unseelie King came to the rescue. Maybe he could come again. I wail out into the wind, for the wind is always listening. “UNSEELIE KING COME TO ME I AM IN NEED!!! NOT THAT KIND OF NEED BUT LIKE REAL NEED!!!”

The wind whistles back and a boom cracks out in the distance! I gasp in pure shock as a pure obsidian door bangs open in the walls lining the mind palace dimension. The shadowed figure it reveals is…

* * *

 

**DEGRADATION**

**_BARRONS POV_ **

I AM IRRITATION. IRRITATION IS ME.

I wait for my sun, stars, and moon to return to me. She is soft duckling feathers. I am rusty razor blades. I beast. She prey. I hunter. She gatherer. She make Barrons peen very happy. She tell me good barrons. Barrons very good man. I happy.

When she mad. She tells Barrons he bad man and makes Barrons live in a closet. Makes Barrons a very sad boy. She is grief fury and rage. Barrons is fury rage and grief. She is I and I am she. We are we. ME MAN ME NEED SEX EVERY DAY. Chiffon lady and raw meat man fuck like animals. I Salmonella. She is hand sanitiser. She sanitise and purify bad Barrons.

Once upon a time, Barrons was master of Chiffon lady. But now Chiffon lady is master of Barrons. Chiffon lady mad at Barrons again. Barrons touched the guests chiffon lady sometimes brings into the store. She whipped Barron with mighty bedazzled pink wand. Barrons cry. Barrons beast rages. Soft blonde lady is Barrons favourite person. Why she mad? I find the Persian rugs and cuddle into the soft carpeting. I seek warmth. I seek love. I seek chiffon lady.

“Barrons ya little shit!” my queen’s voice cuts through my carpeting cuddles. I see her sparkly pink uggs make their way to me. SHE DARES TO STEP ON MY $80,000 PERSIAN RUG. My beast rages. I catch sight of her curves. My beast L U S T S.

“I told you, you had to wear your matching couples ensemble out in public!” her shrill honeyed voice soothes my beasts frayed nerves.

“We were going to be hot pink sistas!” Mac wails.

“Anything for my second set of sun and stars and moon” I respond.

“If I’m the second…. Who's the first Barrons? WHO IS SHE? I’ll fucking get my daddy to kill her with his shotgun. Us southerners don’t play games! I’ll throw fucking sweet tea into your fucking crimson eyes you little beastie bitch. Don’t try me!” Mac’s voice shrieks out!

She takes out her hallowed and hated pink whip once again and raises her arm up over her head. Barrons beast groans and quivers in fear of what he knows is to come...

_The cries of a wounded beast fill the underground of Barrons Books and Baubles for the rest of the afternoon._

_\---_

“So now that that’s settled, go put on your outfit,” Queen Mac says as she sashays away in her pink velour tracksuit, pink beret and uggs sparkling in the light of day.

* * *

 

**THE MIRACLE MAN**

My mega brain almost melts down when I see who’s standing in the doorway. _It’s fucking Idris Elba_.

“You rang?” The Unseelie King says to me all casual like.

“But everyone told me you could only be white!”

“They say the same thing about Jesus too, Dani don’t believe the hype.”

“Wow, I can’t believe everyone was out here lying about you! Damn if I knew the UK looked this good I would’ve promised my virginity to YOU instead of V’lane!”

Idris Elba chuckles epicly “I get that a lot, But Dani you should have known better than to believe those lies. Why do you think my court is called the dark court? It’s not called the albino court now is, it?”

Wow, he just blew my mind! I never knew that was the reasoning behind the name! But it makes a lot more sense this way! Way cool.

“So, Unseelie King, can you save my-well the one who I’m trying to make my man?”

“Possibilities are endless. I could child. I couldn’t. I might. I-”

“Quit it ya sexy old big bird looking man!” _Why can’t I have wings! I think. Why oh Why?_

“Just do it” I snarl. “We don’t have the time for your stupid obnoxious fae fuckery right now.”

The UK nods his head in assent. His eyes glowing with the sudden thrum of magic.

_“Raindrops on roses_ ” the UK taps Ryodan on his nose gently while soothingly singing the words from the sound of music as he embodies the spirit of a young Julie Andrews _“and whiskers on kittens. Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens. Brown paper packages tied up with strings. These are a few of my favorite_ thiiiings _._ ” The UK steeples his fingers and wiggles them over Ryodan’s chiseled Armani model face.

_“When the dog_ bites, _when the bee stings,"_ the UK smacks Ryodan’s face lightly. _"When I'm feeling sad. I simply remember my favorite things. And then I don't feel so_ baaaaaaaad _!”_ the UK finishes off his roaring crescendo performance with extended jazz hands, a bow and a little wink my way as I excitedly clap. Ryodan sits up and claps too.

After he claps he lays back down and plays dead. Then he dramatically gets back up and gasps. Ryodan tells us he feels his body is completely healed from the damage done by my twerking. The UK chuckles mysteriously, as he flies away mirroring the end of shadowfever. I see him take on the form of Father Christmas.

_“Ho Ho Ho. Merry_ Christmas _children! Until next year!”_ He bellows out jovially as he rides off into the night on his magical reindeer sled.

* * *

 

** REVIVAL **

Ryodan wakes up and looks at me all shocked. “Dani, I’ve seen the light. I’ve seen the error of my fuckboi ways. Now all I want to do is beg for your attendance on a dinner date. I promise no more nodding down to my beloved chesterbitches. Nodding down to all those fine ass ladies was giving me arthritis in my ancient neck anyway.”

_Hell yeah, this is what I’m talking about_ , I think. I should’ve thought of calling the UK a long ass time ago! But I don’t let him in on any of these thirsty thoughts. I just say “idk maybe” with a casual shrug.

“Dani PLEASE? Grace my grey and boring life with your spitfire presence” Ryodan gets down on his hands and knees, his muscles bulging and straining in his tight Armani suit as he pleads on the ground, his hands outstretched.

“Mmmk, you don’t gotta beg and shit,” I say hands crossed in secret triumph a smirk appearing on my face, full well wanting him to beg and shit.

“Oh ok! bloody hell I’ll meet you outside in my Ferrari!” Ryodan exclaims excitedly. And before I can even respond he’s gone.

Yes! I check to make sure the coast is clear and then fist bump myself in secret

“Mac!!!!” I scream out into the halls of Barrons Books and Baubles in need of her glam assistance.

Mac’s face pops up from one of the hidden corridors with a Pinkified Barrons on a hot pink leash trailing along beside her.

“Did someone call for a fairy godmother hohohoho” Mac cracks herself up.

“Get it? Cause I’m the fae queen hahaha!”

I groan and roll my eyes. This is going to be a pain in the ass. Ryodan better appreciate all the lengths I’m going through for this.

\------

_1 hour later_

Mac’s glammed up my whole entire face with makeup. I packed a specific outfit for this moment. But we’ll get to all that in a moment. Right now Mac is looking at me with so much pride (I think mostly admiring her makeup artistry and maybe the part of her that also thirsts after Ryodan that might be living vicariously through me rn). “Barrons, doesn’t Dani look nice? TELL HER SHE LOOKS NICE!” Mac snarls.

“You look exquisite Dani,” Barrons says politely.  Mac shoots him a look that says “I didn’t tell you to say all that.” I kinda cut the conversation short, they’re tiring me.  
“Alright k, thx, bye!” I say to them as I’m about to pass through the doors.

* * *

 

**MOMENT OF TRUTH **

If you think I’m done with setting my thirst traps you’re wrong. I’ve taken Mac’s advice into consideration and have tailored my thirst traps accordingly. This seduction trap is more personal, not for show. I queue up _Partition_ by _Beyoncé_ on my phone as I prepare for the biggest stunt of all. I’m dressed more conservatively tonight, wearing a form-fitting black leather trench coat with a slit running down the bottom half exposing my toned bomb ass thick thighs with glossy red vinyl thigh high boots. What lies under the coat is sure to blow Ryodan’s mind. So I plan to keep it under wraps until later. I take a deep breath and push open the doors!

A gust of wind blows as I stomp the shit out of the cobbled pavement making it my bitch, my maneater high heeled fire-engine-red thigh high boots transforming the idle walkway into my personal catwalk. My hair’s in a straightened perfect ginger ponytail. The sun behind me is no doubt making me look like a goddess, a halo forming behind my head. I’ve seen the _Crazy in Love_ music video enough times. I know what to do. It starts raining softly and my curls start reshaping. I snap my hair tie and shake out my hair cape in one seamless and fluid motion. My hair curls seductively around my face. I’m sure all these weather changes I had Mac make (she’s watching from the window no doubt) are forming a perfect rainbow, and I’m da pot of gold at the end. My eyes are flashing UNBANKED heat. I see Ryodan waiting idly by his ferrari entirely unprepared for the sensual storm coming his way. I give Ryodan a little imperial nod. A sort of _What’s good?_

Ryodan has his big man hand covering his mouth in shock, shaking his head back in disbelief. “Bloody. fucking. hell.” he says.

“Where to?” I say nonchalantly like this is no big deal and he's my uber driver or something.

Ryodan’s eyes are wide burning with blatant heat. His hands fisting tightly by his side. “My place” he chokes out.

“Ryodan you ignorant slut, a woman like me needs romancing first,” I say, pissed at his directness.

“You think I don’t know that? I’m trying to if you’ll let me woman!” Ryodan says briskly in his pissed british accent. “Fookin hell govehnah, i’m just out here looking like a real fookin smarmy git, trying to romance me woman.” Ryodan’s inner chav comes out.

I don’t understand any of that nonsense so I ignore it. “So are you gonna like open the door for me or what?” I wrinkle my nose in distaste at having to ask.

Ryodan flies to open the door and I get in like a long legged gazelle. He gets to the other side and slides in himself starting up the engine with a loud roar.

* * *

 

**WORLD OF FIRE & FURY **

As we drive through Dublin’s night time entertainment district. Ryodan fiddles with the radio. He puts it on a hipster radio station which only plays romantic French songs, as Britney Spears’ _Coupure Électrique_ starts to play. He starts to sing along looking up at me to gauge my reaction, as he starts to serenade me with the words.

_Un moment avec toi_

_Dans le noir_

_Un moment avec toi_

_Dans le noir_

_Comme une coupure électrique_

_T'es la lumière_

_T'es la lumière_

He ends his startlingly romantic rendition in french, looking soulfully into my eyes, with the iconic words “C'est Britney chienne.” Which I later google and learn means “It’s Britney, bitch.”

I tear up at his romantic display. “Oh, Ryodan I don’t know what you just sang. But it was beautiful! I had no idea you were such an accomplished singer!”

Ryodan smirks my way, with a shit eating smile on his face. “Why Dani, didn’t I ever tell you I was a man of many talents. I used to be an altar man to pope Pius VII. Where did you think I learned to be so pious from? The patron saint of piety taught me himself...I was also sainted by the pope.” he adds just trying to show off at this point. 

 _OH!_ I think to myself, _Hence the name Ryodan Killian SAINT James._ Suddenly Ryodan’s backstory completely checks out. This discovery explains why he acts like he’s the mother Teresa of Dublin, tears spring to my eyes as his holiness emanates from his body. I suddenly feel like getting on my knees (ok i always feel like getting on my knees before him hohoho) but this time for praying instead. 

He smiles an all-knowing beatific smile, and looks at me expectantly. I realise he’s ensnaring me in his saintly charms. So I pinch my thigh to knock myself out of the spell his saintly compulsion casts on me. Scowling out the window instead.

“Anyways, I have to say I’m a lot better singer than you. Dirty Sexy Money? Really, how vocally unchallenging.” He says condescension heavy in his tone. Oh wow, so now he’s moved on to insulting me? What kind of seduction technique is this? Second grade taunts like I saw on tv? I realize he’s trying to poke my inner beast and not the way it wants to be poked so I don’t rise to the bait.

“No? Tell me Dani, what’s under the coat” Ryodan asks.

“At this rate, you’re never going to find out,” I say frostily. “Also you have no right to criticize my song selection skills, when you listen to Miley Cyrus.”

“Ah, might is right Dani my dear.” Ryodan drawls like the douchebag he can oftentimes be.

I bitch slap Ryodan with all my MIGHT and it feels so goddamn _right_ when his head slams against the side window! He freezes and goes completely still in anger then abruptly starts to chuckle while rubbing his cheek “Touché, point taken. Perhaps it is time I retire that one.”

I’m still not really having his shit right now so I just let him stew in silence. I move my head back to the window letting the tension brew in the air between us.

Ryodan blows out a sigh like Mac usually does.

“What do I have to do Dani?”

I still don’t reply. So he keys in something to the radio and _Miley Cyrus’ Nobody’s Perfect_ rings out into the compact interior of the ferrari.

 _Sometimes I work a scheme_  
_But then it flips on me_  
_Doesn't turn out how I planned_  
_Gets stuck in quicksand_  
_But no problem can't be solved_  
_Once I get involved_  
_I try to be delicate_  
_Then crash right into it_  
_But my intentions are good, yeah yeah yeah_  
_Sometimes just misunderstood_

 _  
_ “For fuck’s sake Ryodan. Now isn’t the time for your secret Miley Cyrus fetish!” I roast his taste in music just like he roasted my love for Nicki Minaj at 14.

A bite of actual hurt seems to linger in his eyes as he says “I’m secure enough in my masculinity to enjoy female pop stars.”

 _Oh hell yeah_ I think. I’m ready to slam these gears into park and slam my body down on his at this comment. But that’s not the plan. “Perhaps you have a point Ryodan, women in pop are often overlooked just because they are women. Miley Cyrus is an accomplished songwriter after all” I say.

“Indeed they are-” Ryodan starts to answer when _Fade_ by Kanye West starts ringing from his phone. He answers the call and my eyes narrow in curiosity when he greets Fade on the other side. _Hmmm, his ringtone selection seems a little bit too on the nose._

I ponder what ringtone he has programmed in for me on his phone while I listen to the angry growls of Fade bitchin bout my twerk massacre. Apparently, he needs a neck brace now. I roll my eyes, _what a whiny little bastard._

Curious to see what ringtone Ryodan associates all my mega magnificence with, I call his phone to find out. The words _I just met you and this is crazzzy but here’s my number and call me maybe_ blare out of Ryodan’s phone, cutting short his call with Fade. Ryodan hastes to stop the ringtone with what I perceive is flustered embarrassment as I giggle snort. About time I wasn’t the only one getting embarrassed around here! His cheeks pinken with the hints of a blush. My heart softens at the unexpected display of vulnerability. “You could have just asked,” Ryodan says tightly as he parks the car. I look out the window. We are here.

 


	4. GOODBYE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which dear readers our hallowed tale finally comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Contents of this fanfiction feature the characters from the Fever Series by KMM, they are her intellectual property and copyright. We are just mere mortals exploring the story in our hearts. This fanfiction is in no way mocking KMM as an author but exploring a different version of possible events. Please don’t sue us! 
> 
> WARNING: THIS SECTION OF THE FANFIC CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT

# THE CONCLUSION PART 2     

**THE GRAND FINALE PART TWO:**

**GOODBYE**

_You said that your biggest regret_

_The one thing you wish I'd forget_

_Is saying goodbye_

_**\- Miley Cyrus** _

* * *

 

  **BURNING HUNGER**

Where exactly “here” means I’m not sure. We’re parked at the banks of the river Liffey. “Ryodan this is lovely but I was expecting something a little more... I dunno uh...impressive?” I blow a stray lock of hair out of my face.

“Dani, have some faith in ya boi.” Ryodan presses a button on some sort of gadget in his suit pocket and a freakin badass modern futuristic vintage submarine rises from the water in a dramatic display.

“Ta-dah! What do you think? Pretty _“cool”_ as you hip millennials like to say, huh?” Ryodan’s little shit eating baby smirk appears on his face once again.

“Yeah, it’s cool. Like whatever, god ur so crusty sometimes.” I say downplaying it a little bit, pretending to check my nails nonchalantly. Although I do find some blood up under there. “Ever the unimpressed eh? No matter. Step into the Batcave.” _Awww fuck yeah_ I think. Inwardly I’m getting so hyped. Thirst trap activated. My mouth waters in both lust for what's to come AND for my eternal craving for food. I hope he is packing enough of everything to satiate me if you know what I mean. Both upstairs and downstairs.

 Ryodan takes hold of my hand as he hurriedly leads me through the submarine’s giant gaping entrance fashioned to look like Batman's famous bat symbol. “As you can see” Ryodan’s voice gloats, “I had the very best technicians in the country work on this majestic beauty. Christopher Nolan was only too happy to model it for ya boi right here.” Ryodan starts showcasing to me all his spy contraptions modeled after batman's ultra-cool gadgets and gizmos. Ryodan’s nerdgasm is massively weirding me out.

Wait a fecking second. I’M THE RESIDENT COMIC BOOK NERD! The injustice of Ryodan trying to come for my throne makes me quake internally.

“I’m hangry.” I say rather rudely and abruptly because this has irritated me. Why won’t he cooperate? I just want him to fuck me and feed me with a side of romance.

Not fecking become me!

“I gotchu,” Ryodan says and heads off in some other room I’m assuming is his kitchen. I hang back chillin in his foyer muttering curses under my breath while snooping through all his gadgets. I really am getting hangry.

* * *

_15 minutes later_

Ryodan finally reappears wearing nothing but a sexy chef’s apron. His nude muscular body tempts me in the candlelight while he pulls out a bunch of silver lidded trays on a cart behind him. He’s even wearing the goofy hat. I’m so turned on. He’s putting it all on the table rn, literally. Setting his very own thirst trap. No one can out thirst trap the thirst trap queen but I let him have his fun, thinking he’s bested me.

He turns around picking up a lidded tray, his taut ass cheeks peeking into my line of vision. My mouth waters. And not for food. He catches the look on my face and grins. I take a sip of the pint that he poured for me while he lights candles on the table and when he turns back around I choke on it, sputtering. His pecs are literally dancing up and down. _This is so wild._

He gestures towards the beautifully presented table while _Be Our Guest from Beauty and The Beast_ plays from the speakers in the room. Ryodan unplucks each lid one by one flamboyantly uncovering the contents of the trays. Trays and trays of glorious food. Snickers, creamed corn and coconut milk for days! I spy one tray containing an assortment of chicken nuggets spelling out the word DANI. This is the height of romance right here!! I’m finally getting wined and dined. And maybe even 69’d who knows? The possibilities are endless for ya girl right now!

“Wow, Ryodan this is the best thing you’ve done yet,” I say, impressed.

“Lol ikr?” Ryodan replies. I slurp and guzzle the food down kinda nastily but I’m hungry and sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. Ryodan knows how I get down. Although he’s kinda chuckling nervously like _what the fuck is this hunger beast woman_. I see him cringe in disgust when he watches me glaze the nuggets in coconut milk and creamed corn, guzzling it all down in one large swallow. But whatever a girls gotta eat. I ain’t got time for no lame ass seductive eating. Ya girls here for her stomach first. I see his distaste flare into arousal at my sheer hunger. _Play time’s over._

“Thank you Ryodan, that was lovely,” I say politely. Licking the nasty mush off my fingers one by one.

He arches a brow in a kinda _so we fuckin or not?_   type of way.

_Oh, we are sooooooooo gonna be fuckin,_ I think.

I eyebrow arch back using my ginger brow to communicate complex messages that really can’t be sent through an eyebrow but whatever we’re superheroes so who cares.

_“You tell me_ ,” my eyebrow says playfully.

His eyebrow responds with _“My room. Now.”_

He doesn’t even have to tell me where it is. Since his eyebrow does. We both fly through the slipstream to his private quarters. Spy-gear goes flying in our wake.

* * *

 

  **SEXUAL SEDUCTION, ERUPTION, DESTRUCTION, AND FINALLY RECONSTRUCTION**

The time is now. I look around Ryodan’s bedroom. He made it here a split second before me and I crash into him, sending him stumbling. His large man body crashes against the dresser lining his wall, knocking off all his fancy Armani colognes and hair gel creams to the floor. I smirk. I ain’t here to play games bitch. I look around taking in his less than humble abode. The room’s a sensual carnal red. That’s all I absorb in my momentary glance, at least I think it’s red... it might be my lust distorting things tho.

Ryodan gets up from the carnage of his newly dilapidated dresser and turns to me, saying carefully, “ _Are you sure, Dani?_ I need you to be sure.”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. What I need is for YOU to be sure,” I say while swiping dust off his broad shoulders and straightening out his shirt collar. “Never again will you nod your head at the top of those stairs. You’re in retirement. What you’re about to experience will ruin all other sexual experiences for you. I need _you_ to be sure.”

Ryodan’s silver eyes flare to life like molten lava. “Yes-.” he begins. It’s all the confirmation I need. Like the movie 2 fast 2 furious. I fling myself at him in fast-mo and we both go crazy our hands digging into each others hair. I launch him into the wall behind us, his arms dragging me along till we land with a loud resounding  _Crack!_ Splitting the glass wall in two. I teasingly press my luscious ruby red lips against the corner of his mouth. Gently kissing down along his jaw before his strong hands grasp my face, firmly planting his lips on mine. Our tongues battling for dominance, I decide to speed things up. I fast-mo my tongue into his hungry mouth.

He releases a sexy groan in response, his erection instantly coming to life between our heated bodies.  I shove him onto the bed and rip his sexy little apron off, uncovering his naked muscular body. My mouth grows dry at the sight. He tries to paw at me but I stop him. I grip his arms over his head and tie them to the bed with rope. I decide to set the mood with some ambient lighting and music. I queue up Nicki Minaj’s _Get On Your Knees_ on my phone while flicking on the mood lighting. I stand before his lustful eyes and smirk in victory as I dramatically rip my black trench coat open in fast-mo, the buttons go flying. Ryodan’s eyes widen and his breath catches.

I’ve still got on my glossy red thigh high boots but what I had hidden underneath my jacket was the final ensnaring thirst trap.

Ryodan’s heated eyes follow down the curves of my ‘outfit.’ His eyes linger on the blingin bra I’m wearing over my big perky tits, made up entirely of actual diamonds. My nipples visible through the gaps of the crystal bra, give Ryodan only teasing glimpses of what he can’t currently touch. A matching diamond choker rests on the middle of my throat, the reflections poppin under the ambient lights. Mac and I robbed several jewelry stores to craft both pieces. The highlighter Mac dusted on me earlier is making my ivory skin appear to glow in the flattering light of his Batcave. The final pièce de résistance? A red satin ribbon wrapped around my bare pussy in the shape of a giant bow. As Ryodan’s eyes reach the bow his breath hitches and he groans.

“Dani… release me…” Ryodan growls out. His hands fighting the rope holding him to the bed. The veins on his arms bulge as he starts trying to move towards me.

“Na-uh-uh Ryodan. I say smiling. Waggling a provocative finger before his face that I know is like waving a red flag in front of a raging bull.

“Haven’t you heard? Good things come to those who wait. You said you were patient” My mouth curves in a smug smile. I know he likes playing the alpha male, but it’s not like he’s ever really had the choice not to. No one else can manhandle his ass like this. Well, at least no other female. Maybe Lor? Nah even he can’t chain da beast in front of me.

I slowly drop the trenchcoat from my bare shoulders all seductive-like. I see his face tighten in frustration and I’m filled with a sadistic sense of joy. Ryodan writhing in sexual anguish is a surprising treat. I take pity on his poor soul and decide to give him a taste of what he is so clearly thirsting for. As the strangely fitting words of the song play in the background.

_I'll be back at 11, you just act like a peasant_

_Got a bow on my panties because my ass is a present_

I give him an ultimatum. “If you manage to untie the bow on my pussy I’ll sit on your face.” Ryodan’s eyes roll to the back of his head like my words cause him to cum in his metaphorical pants already.

I saunter towards him slowly, my tits jiggling hypnotically before coming to a rest right above his face. His eyes track the movement sort of moving up and down. I position myself till his thirsty face is just a tongues swipe away from the red satin bow decorating my pussy. Ryodan’s entire face and neck are red as he tries to swipe up with his tongue and head raised. The veins on his neck bulging as he works in overdrive to get to me. If only he worked this hard getting his phone to call me over these past two years! I can’t help myself as I teasingly lower myself down on his tongue to give him a quick taste before raising myself back up. He moans in anguish. Serves him right. The prick. Now it’s time to serve me right.

“Ok, Ry you have 10 seconds to untie it. If you fail I’m putting all my clothes right back on. Where they will stay for the rest of the night.“  I warn, raising the stakes.  
His crimson streaked eyes protest at my threats. “Got it. Now bring your ass over here woman.” He grits out.

I set the timer on my phone for a legit 10 seconds.

“Very technical and efficient Dani. I like it.”

“Alright lover, do your best”

His teeth tears at the satin ribbon that keeps me from him in one overeager motion. He’s undone my pussy bow in 2 seconds flat like _what the fuck._ This kinda ruins my whole sadistic sexual plans but I can’t say I’m not impressed. Leaving my bare pussy inches from his adoring gaze. The final, _final_ piece of my sexual ambush is right before his reverent eyes. I’ve adorned my clean shaven muffin with Swarovski crystals (raided from Mac’s stache) spelling out the initials **_RKS_** for Ryodan. No one can say I’m not devoted to this man. It took forever and I had to make sure to flip it in the mirror cuz in the reflection it’d come out backwards.

“Dani your pussy... _it’s fucking beautiful!_ ” Ryodan utters out shock clear on his face his eyes smitten and mad impressed. The raw hunger in his eyes causes pure carnal insanity to take hold of Ryodan, he even starts sprouting horns! Literally horny as hell! When I tell you Ryodan’s tongue moves with a swiftness I never could have achieved in my wildest dreams _I mean it_. This is so serious!

He’s not messing around. Literally sending his tongue into the slipstream of my starry birth canal. His tongue laps tenderly on my unwrapped pussy like it's his personal gift. Compliments of one Dani Mega O Malley. I decide to ride his eager mouth a little, as I sit on his face. Holding onto his horns for balance. His hands start straining in his restraints to grab hold of my powerfully muscled ass.

“One would think you almost didn’t want me to succeed Dani,” Ryodan says smugly my moistness clinging to the shadow beard along his jaw.

He finally snaps the rope off that I tied him to the bed with, in one fluid motion like it was nothing! It startles me and I say “What the fuck you were _faking_?”

**“** No, your fucking thirst trap has released a new set of powers within me by unlocking my thirsty chakra! **”** Ryodan growls jumping up and pinning me down on the bed underneath him.

“How the hell do you know I’ve been setting thirst traps? _How do you even know that slang_?”I demand while he surprises me with a sudden role reversal gripping my hands up over my head with one of his own as he uses the other to cup my ass and lift me into his grasp. His strong thick forearms carry me towards his desk as my tits jiggle tauntingly to the rhythm of his every step.  His eyes hone in on my breasts like two hypersexualised lazers making my nipples tighten in growing lust, as he walks us back towards his heralded fuck desk.

“I’ve told you, your loudest thoughts blast through my own brain. You’ve been banging on about your bloody thirst traps at the top of your mental lungs all day” he says, his breathing labored. _Wow, he knew this whole time I was setting up thirst traps for him? Why didn't he-_ “Because I fucking _love_ your thirst traps for me” Ryodan growls. “No more talking,” he says as he covers my lips with his in a passionate yet sexily authoritative kiss, taking hold of my face. I shudder softly, as he uses one hand to lift me into the air up onto his eagerly awaiting face while he stands.

Ariana Grande’s melodic angel voice croons in the background

' _Get on your knees, get on your knees, get on your knees, Baby, just get on your knees (get on your knees).’_

“Omg Ryodan! You can’t eat me from up here u gotta get on your knees like the song, u ignorant slut.”

“You’ll get ur pussy ate where I tell you u ignorant slut” he spanks one of my powerfully toned ass cheeks in mock spite, as he throws my insult right back at me.

My stomach clenches in lust. “Mmm yeah” I moan, “do it again Ryodan.” I plead.

“First call me your lord & liege, Dani.” Ryodan purrs. _Like that’ll happen_ I think.

“Fuck off. You call me the Mega alpha and O, first and then I’ll call you my lord and liege.”

“You’re not going to get me to call you Mega in bed, Dani. Don’t be ridiculous”

“Why not Ry? I whisper in his ear. “You scared you’ll like it?” I continue riding his face when he tries to respond muffling his irritating words with my puss-uasion.

I start gingerly (get it cause i’m a ginger hoho) twerking against his face to the beat.

_Let me see what you're workin' with, if you're ridin', I'm murkin' it_ _  
_ _Slow grindin', I'm twerkin' it, yeah I bagged him, I Birkin'd it_

“Murh-Dani!”

“Shut it lover boy. The mega is in the building now.”

As I think this Ryodan starts using his tongue against me. _Holy fuck is he using it._ Quiet whimpers escape my mouth unwillingly. I can feel his mouth curve up against my aching pussy in a grin. I am equal parts annoyed and turned on. I try to hop off his face and retake dominance but his strong arms lock me in place as his tongue moves in fast-mo between my thighs. He plunges a finger into me and starts vibrating it in and out in fast-mo too. I gasp. I’ve slept with many a man and enjoyed it enormously. But I have never felt anything even close to the one-man sexual attack Ryodan launches between my legs, remnant of the ruthless military leader he is.  

His tongue vibrates gently over my clit as I vibrate against his vibrations. It’s vibrate-ception up in this bitch. Like an atom bomb about to explode, I inhale sharply and a large wailing moan escapes my mouth as I come apart against his forcefully unrelenting tongue. I cum so hard it kaleidoscopes my brain for like a full on minute. My body is shaky from the aftershock of it. I’m so drained from his exquisite sexual ambush that I lay against his chest exhausted. He lifts a curly lock of red hair from my face as he kisses me sweetly in contrast to his less than chaste ministrations earlier. His finger caresses my heated pink cheek tenderly.

“Tired you out already?” Ryodan says through the smile taking over his face.

I hide my face in the crook of his neck underneath his strong jaw. “Hmm.” I hum against his heated neck in lieu of answering his silly question. I go days a time without sleep.

“The only one who is going to be tired here is you, you expired fuck.”

“Ah, Dani...a spitfire even after a public tongue-lashing hohoho, now that’s my woman.” Ryodan’s eyes sparkle with humour.

I kick up into the slipstream unexpectedly to switch positions, straddling him. Taking a real good look at Ryodan’s naked body under mine. Holy feckin fuck. He’s really packing down there. Ryodan has the biggest dick I’ve ever seen. And I’ve seen a lot! My gaze flies to his face like  _why didn’t you tell me??_ He smirks at my amazement and it reignites my earlier irritation. I guess that’s how me and Ryodan will forever be. Fucking and fighting and lovin. _I wouldn’t have it any other way_ I think with a grin. It’s time for him call me mega. Finally!

I jump down from his possessive embrace in fast-mo and move slowly away from him. Teasingly moving my diamond bra against my nipples back and forth. His eyes alight with ferocious glee. Tempting the beastie boi I know he keeps hidden inside his soul as well as within his pants, I move towards his bed.

He follows behind me with astounding reverence. Like I’m the motherfucking messiah and he is the patron follower of my saintly tits. His mouth waters looking down at the curves of my body. As I kneel down on his bed he slaps my ass once, hard as if he couldn’t resist. Admiring his handiwork he takes in the jiggle and the red handprint approvingly. Like he’s proud of himself. I place my hand on his chest signaling him to stay. His eyes flash crimson, not accustomed to obeying orders. But my emerald eyes show him I mean it. Ryodan stands at the foot of the bed as I scooch to the middle, about to give just a bit of a hoe show.

I spread my legs wide, invitingly. I take my hands down and stroke myself softly before him, one finger resting invitingly on my clit. I start to vibrate it in and out of my bedazzled pussy in fast-mo as I let out soft longing moans. I see Ryodan’s hands fist tightly by his sides, forearms corded with barely compressed tension, while he stares with unabashed lust at me and what I have bared.

I arch my back, aching for his touch. Ryodan tries to lunge for me but stops himself when my nostrils flare his way. I decide to try my best stripper moves on him. _Beyonce’s Partition_ plays in the background as I unleash a lethal torrent of seductive body rolls, writhing, gyrating the whole works. I look back at him over my shoulder and throw a man-eating grin his way. I get down on all fours, ass up and twerk my ass cheeks up and down gently in time with the beat. I don’t twerk for destructive purposes anymore. This is love twerking.

_Boy this all for you just walk my way_

_Just tell me how it's looking babe_

I point towards Ryodan as Beyonce’s voice sings:

_I do this all for you baby just take aim_

Ryodan’s eyes are glued to the blatantly sexual performance i’m putting on before him.

_Oh he so horny, yeah he want to fuck_

_He popped all my buttons, and he ripped my blouse_

I rip off my diamond encrusted bra in time with the music and my perky breasts bounce free before his hungry ass eyes. Diamonds go flying everywhere, becoming lethal weapons. I see a couple cut through his skin, bleeding but he doesn’t seem to notice.

His eyes turn fully crimson as he goes completely still. As still as a chiseled marble statue. The statue of David come to life, sporting the most impressive boner I've ever seen. This seems to be his breaking point, the next moment he freeze frames over to me, using his super strength he flips me on to my back in one fluid motion. _Yes_ , I think  _now’s the time Ryodan!_ I sit up trying to reach for him and Ryodan’s eyes lock with mine as he slowly lowers his body’s hard lines down over my softer curves. He hisses like he’s almost in pain when our naked bodies completely press against each other.

I lay back, knowing he wants to take control right now. Giving it to him. Ryodan growls huskily ”God damn woman.You bloody fucking drive me crazy.” I laugh breathlessly, _mission accomplished_ I think. But not quite. I wiggle my hips against him trying to start us off. He groans at the friction. “Stay fucking still for a second woman,” he growls into my neck. _Ha,_ think, _that’s just a wiggle. Can you imagine if I-_

**_“BLOODY FUCKING HELL BLOOD- SHIT BIG ASS TITTIED BITCHES!!”_ ** Ryodan roars out so loud it hurts my super hearing.  

“I told you to stay STILL you little sexual deviant!”  Ryodan bites out, roughly slapping my ass again in punishment. He’s on the verge of cumming after a short little display of my playful vibration technique. Wasn’t even full velocity, the equivalent of a phone vibrating from a text message. “Two can play at that game you know Dani,” Ryodan says savagely.

“What do y-oOOOOOO!OOO!OOOooOOo!!!!!” The rest of the question doesn’t make it out if my lips because fucking RYODAN has used his dick as a weapon of carnal sensuality before it was time! Ryodan’s beast dick is vibrating, pulsating and he has it mercilessly rubbing against my clit. I’m about to hit it! “OK RYODAN I UNDERSTAND!” I gasp out.

“Good, maybe next time you won’t have to cum so hard. But this time you do.” Ryodan punishingly nips at my achingly tender nipples as revenge for my snark-filled mouth. Fastmo-ing his lips around their hard peaks and sucking, he completely ignores the taunts I’m launching at him.

“Don’t worry I won’t tell no one you’re a one pump chump,” I tease breathlessly.

He slaps my breast softly in response. I love it. So I continue aggravating him, loving the domineering effect it has on him. I grip his impressive pecs, placing sexy little kisses down his heated neck while I whisper increasingly dirty taunts and insults in his ear. I grunt as he slaps my tender pussy in retaliation. Sweat drips off my brow as I rest my cheek against his.

Finally, the fire building inside me is too much and I need release. I plead heatedly in his ear, my eyes gleaming with unrestrained desperation and desire  “Please fuck me Ry.” I sob out as politely as I can.

Ryodan loses all sense of control as he groans and grips my thighs, spreading my legs as wide as they can go before F I N A L L Y, he rocks his giant throbbing beast dick into my aching drenched pussy. Fun fact: I’m the real reason why they say it’s just a bit wetter in Dublin.  Or maybe we both are, he did this to me. He’s so large inside me he fits my mega walls so perfectly. It’s like his peen was handcrafted by the gods for my mega-pussy.

He starts thrusting in a dirty bump and grind and we both start to twerk against each other. Our ass cheeks both mutually vibrating as we also vibrate our genitals together. In a roaring sexual crescendo. Everything is vibrating. Him. Me. And our genitals. Ryodan reaches down and starts to vibrate his finger against my clit while murdering ya girls punani. The bed starts to get charged and harnesses the excess kinetic energy we are throwing off and starts vibrating underneath us while levitating in the air. _Holy fuck!_ I think. _We’re actually levitating while fucking!_

“Harder bitch!” I command Ryodan who’s just lost control, his beast is UNLEASHED and so is mine! He starts thrusting into my pussy in rapid-fire fast-mo as I squeeze my mega walls around him so tight he roars. I’m roaring too while we’re at it. Homeboy’s hitting these walls so right! Gripping my ass so tight he’s gonna leave marks he positions himself for the final stretch as he gets ready to hit a home run for ya girl right here. He hits my g spot so right I clench down on him with all of my super strength. “ _O MEGA! O MEGA **!**_ ” Ryodan roars.

We both super-cum on impact. Both our eyes roll back as we share a collective gasp at the most potent, sexual euphoria we’ve ever experienced. The simultaneous explosive roar of pleasure we both let rip literally shakes the windows of the submarine. The glass shattering. Water rushing in starts flooding the room. The levitating bed crashes to the floor, boards broken. The impact tips the submarine. “Talk about rocking the boat!” I say cracking myself up.The ship slowly sinking in the background as I rest my head on Ryodan’s chest.

“Omg Dani what the fuck.” Ryodan laughs breathlessly beside me, the climax taking years off of his eyes, looking years younger than his usually crusty ass self.

“The sexed up by the Mega look suits you,” I say, touching his hair gently. Brushing it off his sweaty face. I give him a little kiss on his forehead. I sigh in contentment. My heart clenches painfully at the sight of the positively cute looking Ryodan I hold in my arms. Not a word I’d usually use to describe the cut-throat man. “I’m not cute Dani, I’m lethal and scary remember,” Ryodan says gruffly. I boop his nose, he tries to knock my hand away but I manage it. “Did you just try to fucking boop my nose?” Ryodan says shocked. In response I boop it again.

“I love you, you emotionally constipated idiot.” I mumble into Ryodans neck, a little secret shared between the two of us.

“I love you, too.” He whispers back into my ear. His secret to me. Spoken aloud for my ears alone.

“I care about the well being of your heart and body.” he trails a tender kiss down my ear “Actively.” another kiss on my nose “Not passively.” he takes hold of my face in between his large hands, his serious gaze locked onto my green eyes, as if trying to impart the significance of his words through this look alone  “I’ll never forget you Dani and I never could.” his hands cradle my cheeks as he finishes off his attack to my heart with a final whisper, “Bloody fucking hell woman you’ve dazzled me since the first moment you swaggered into my life.” I gasp in shock as he searches my eyes with a smile playing on his lips as recognition finally takes hold of me. Tears prick at my eyes at the vow of love he makes to me. Mirroring the definition of love I made when I was a loveless and lonely teenager.

“Sooo we in love now huh?”  I raise my eyebrows up and down suggestively drawing my fingers down his arms.

His usually cold face is transformed instantly as he laughs a deep belly laugh. A beautiful smile decorates his features as his ancient silver eyes melt for the first time. His eternally joyous laugh rings loud in the air. I throw my head back and laugh as well, euphoria taking over.

_Finally. After waiting so long. I catch his joy in my tender hands. Everything in this moment is beautiful._

* * *

 

**DANGER! APOCALYPSE NOW!: FINAL BATTLE **  

Ryodan and I step out of his sinking submarine all casual-like as we take a lazy stroll through Dublin’s Temple Bar District, hand in hand like the new lovers we are. He told me there was no more need for thirst traps and had some normal clothes for me to put on. (There is no such thing as there being “no need for thirst traps” but I let it pass). So we’re moseying along and out of nowhere a car screeches to a halt and throws something at my ginger head. “SLUT PIG DOESN’T DESERVE RYODAN!” I’m temporarily blinded, the object hits me in the head so hard. The tires screech as the car takes off.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” I roar. “ _WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT?_ ”

“Looks like one of my fangirls,” Ryodan says grimly. He takes the object into his hands, it’s a book. _WTF_ is this like the sinar dubh part 2: slut shaming edition???

I open the book and screeches of “RYODAN DESERVES BETTER!” “DANI’S A NASTY SLUT WHO ISN’T GOOD ENOUGH FOR THE LIKES OF RYODAN!” “DANI IS A FUGLY IDIOT! DANI BENDS OVER FOR ANYONE! HER DILAPIDATED HOE PUSSY IS RATCHET! TOO RATCHET FOR OUR SWEET RYODAN!” explode into the night. My gaze flies to Ryodan. _Is this one of his tricks to wind up me or something, this is hurtful wtf_. “No Dani…. It’s ghosts of fangirls pasts-” Ryodan starts to explain when a villainous figure catches our eye.

A wild fangirl appears out of the blue. Her posse in the background wearing ‘ _we heart Ryodan shirts’_ holding up creepy posters saying ‘Lord AND Liege _of our hearts!’ ‘Saint Ryodan come wreck our taints_ ! ” with Ryodan’s face literally photoshopped onto mother Teresa's wearing a nun's habit. “We know you were out here fucking other dudes Dani O’Malley. _You don’t deserve Ryodan!_ Close your legs slut!  A woman can’t have a satisfying sex life with other men. Don’t you know that? You need to be chaste and loyal forever waiting for one of the nine’s epic peens you undeserving firecrotch! Only a virginal mary sue deserves a beautiful man like Ryodan in between her thighs.” They scream and shout at me.

Ryodan tucks me in behind him, his stance protective. “LADIES” he bellows, “I have chosen her, there’s no need to get hostile. Do not fuck with what’s mine.”  

“BUT we’re yours too! And she doesn’t deserve you Ryodan! I have proof she’s been fucking other dudes before you! Look at how she doesn’t even appreciate all the things you’ve done for her!!” a fangirl cries out. Is this even for real right now? These chicks want to do bodily harm towards me because I had sex with other dudes and I dared to actually enjoy it?

This is so wild right now! My head's pounding from the damn book throwing and from sheer anger. How dare they try to slut shame me! Say I don’t deserve Ryodan? _What kind of nonsense?_ I wonder what kind of woman does deserve Ryodan in their minds? _Only them?_ What’s so great about Ryodan that no one is good enough. I mean if anyone’s a slut it’s him! This is egregious. He looks to me as I look to him. Team Ryodani till the end. _How about we defeat them together through the powers of feminism and self-worth?_ Our eyes alight on the plan at the exact same moment, meeting in agreement as we grin at each other. Great minds think alike hohoho.

“Listen, I chose to do those things for Dani. She didn’t even know, didn’t want it or ask for it. I didn’t do them to get a pat on the back I did them because I fucking wanted to! I cared about her living her best life.  You don’t hold open the door and get pissed at someone for not saying thank you. No one asked you to hold open the fucking door!” Ryodan says.

“Yeah, I didn’t sanction any of his wild ass shenanigans!

“Listen up ya neanderthalic groupies! My sex life isn’t your business. I’m a grown ass woman participating in consensual sexual acts!   _Having and ENJOYING shameless, nasty, uncommitted sex is completely ok!_ Don’t try and paint me as a degenerate for having a healthy sex drive! You can call me a slut all you want. Cause you know what! I am one.  I am a self-professed hoe!  And Ryodan’s a slut too. We are a couple made in slutty heaven. Only another slut can keep a slut this wild happy.” I say spanking ryodan’s left ass cheek. NOW GET OUT OUT OF HERE BEFORE I FUCK EVERY ONE OF YOUR BOYFRIEND'S/FEMALE PARTNERS/HUSBANDS/DADDIES!

The horde of impassioned Ryodan fans fall silent. One fangirl in particular steps away from the crowd, turning to face them. “She’s right! Who are we to say Dani doesn’t deserve Ryodan! We’ve gotten too carried away building up this dude! We should’ve been out here supporting our fellow female compatriot!!”

Another girl steps forward ripping off the ryodan bandana she is sporting on her head. “ _OMG YASSSS DRAG US FEMINIST QUEEN GREAT DANI MEGA O’ MALLEY!_ ”

All the other fangirls behind her start chanting together “Feminist queen o Malley bless us!” The loud hum of their voices rising in a chorus with startlingly great musical quality.  Dropping their ryodan posters onto the ground they run away in the Dublin snow chattering about re-establishing themselves as Dani stan girls.

Ryodan looks at me, smiling. “It’s really about time honestly. I’ve been on this Dani stanning train for years now. Was wondering when everyone would catch up.”

I smile. I finally defeated the greatest villain stalking Dublin’s streets. The lack of a strong female sisterhood that didn’t turn on each other for male attention (other than the sidhe-seers but even they are wild sometimes). All in a day's work for one dani mega o malley, a superhero never sleeps. And I’ve vanquished the evil targeting Dublin with Ryodan by my side. Batman to my Batman. Or Robin to my Batman.

Ryodan outstretches his hand, “Shall we?”

“We shall. Always.” I say.

Two superheroes battling against the world's evil forever. Forever standing watch over our city. I hop on my Ducati and Ryodan climbs on behind me, enveloping me in a man hug. Shazam plops down from the higher dimension, squishing himself into the sidecar his fatness bugling out the side, silently. No words necessary. I strap on a mini Shazam-shaped helmet onto his head for safety.

The sun setting in the sky behind us. We ride through Dublin’s streets, eager to tackle whatever obstacles and mysteries our beloved city will throw our way next.

_Together._


End file.
